Naked
by Aki Lee
Summary: Natsume knew he changed. Everything he thought himself to be, the cold-blooded ignorant boy who didn't care for anyone in his life all came shattering in front of him. All because of a certain girl who managed to make her way inside his lost heart...Mikan
1. Off Guard

**A/N: **

It's funny how you get your creativity working when you have something urgent to do.

Really. I mean, I should be studying for my finals now but instead… Look! I'm typing this fic! Haha! Anyway, time check right now is 12:20 pm… hope I get to finish this fast!

I wonder why inspiration comes when you least expect it to come… Funny how life goes. :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gakuen Alice:D

**SUMMARY:  
**_"When tomorrow comes, I'm giving you back... but right now... please... stay."_

* * *

**Naked  
**Chapter 1 

_You caught me off guard… _

A black cat.

He wasn't one anymore.

All because of that stupid little girl who manage to change everything that concerns his damn life.

His whole _damn life_.

She was always doing silly stuffs that seemingly annoys him to the boiling point but somehow also manages to make him laugh and smile and be anything and whatever he wants to be…

He wasn't keen to accepting the fact that the polka dotted panty girl he believed to be everything he despised had actually gotten to him.

Deep, deep down inside of him, more than he could ever imagine.

He stared at her, his face emotionless but all the feelings buried inside of him ready to let it all out.

But still, he wouldn't. He wouldn't ever do that. She doesn't have to get involved, no more than she was already.

No more so that she wouldn't be hurt again. Ever.

He stared at her, she was laughing again. Always smiling and doing stupid stuffs that irritate him to the fullest. But he couldn't do anything.

He couldn't do anything at all.

Stubborn girl she was.

Nothing seems to stop her from being the ever positive and energetic girl she was. She was the only girl who stood up before him when everybody else won't and the only one who always manages to make him feel important enough to live in this life.

Yes, he's best friend, Ruka was always there but there's something different.

Different in ways he couldn't understand.

Being the top of his class, defining different was better left uncharacterized.

"Youichi! Come back here!" Mikan shouted as she slipped down the grass near Central Town with her face covered with what seemed to be like mud.

The little boy, about the age of 5, who was about 10 feet away from Mikan, looked straight up to her blankly. "Why should I? You're not the boss of me." Youichi then ran straight to where Natsume was sitting.

Natsume was quite enjoying the scene in front of him, the way Mikan was scuttling towards his direction.

"Youichi!!!!—"

"I'll burn your hair if you come nearer." Natsume threatened as a ball of flame appeared on his left hand.

Mikan stopped and soon tried to balance herself on her left foot.

Hotaru who was toying with her small portable anything-proof-made fan walked slowly to Mikan.

"Hotaru… don't you—!"

Too late. Hotaru made the fan face Mikan and she soon stumbled and fell on her butt.

"Oof! Hotaru! You're so mean!"

"At least some of that dirt on your ugly face left."

"Hotaru! You meany!"

Youichi, Ruka and the others laughed. Natsume knew Youichi was clearly enjoying the time he had spent with them, especially with Mikan.

Natsume didn't know how that stupid little girl managed to win over Youichi's heart but then… he also didn't know how this little girl _managed_ to win_ his_ cold heart.

He let himself smile a little as he looked at Youichi who was now torturing Mikan with his ghost alice.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, that's all for this chapter! Wah! I still have so many things to do but at least I hope that you have enjoyed this!

I'm not sure if Youichi's alice has something to do with ghost… please correct me if I'm wrong! Thanks!

Reviews/Comments are highly appreciated:D

Please check out my other stories:)


	2. Don't

**A/N:**

Hey guys! I'm back! Due to the overloading of imaginative imaginations that keeps running inside my mind, I've decided to update! Yey!

By the way, thanks for all the people who had read and actually used a couple of minutes of their lives to comment! Thank you very much!

**I'M GONNA TO GRADUATE ALREADY! I can't believe this… leaving my high school life already… sniff**

I'm happy about graduating but who wants to leave something that has always been a part of your life for so long? I mean my friends and I will soon all be graduating and going on our separate ways… It's really quite depressing… haha! So much for the small talk… just want to let it out. XD

Anyway, read and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not, and never will be, the owner of Gakuen Alice! Kapish?!

**SUMMARY:**  
"When tomorrow comes, I'm giving you back... but right now... please... stay."

* * *

**Naked  
**Chapter 2

_Don't Leave…_

It was one of those unexplainable occurrences when all were still sleeping peacefully, not wasting any stored energy, except for a girl who slowly exited her two-star room.

Being the clumsy person she were, it had taken her ten precious minutes of her life just to disentangle herself off her warm blanket which was tempting her to just go back to bed and rest her sleepy head. But because of her stubbornness, it all just came down to her, crashing on the wooden floor while the books and objects on the bedside table shook violently from their place.

It really made quite a racket now that you've thought of it, but instead of having a sea of girls come her way to investigate what had just happened, she just heard the deep silence in her room as the leaves of the trees outside moved its arms freely around.

6:00 am on a Sunday morning…who was even in the right mind to wake up that hour?

Mikan, who clearly the one who had caused the havoc of disturbance, knew that she wasn't in the right state of mind.

Who in the hell would sneak out of bed in the crack of dawn just to check up on someone!?

Well she would.

Mikan sighed as she walked out of the girl's dormitory building and into the deserted grounds of the Alice Academy.

In the first place, she really was having the best dream a girl could have. Dreaming of fluff puffs in a Sunday morning was rare! And at the first place, she didn't even know why she was walking towards the boys' dormitory just to check up on _him_.

Mikan sighed again.

Mikan ran up the stairs to the topmost floor where she turned right going towards the door on the end. The hall was deserted and very much like the doors' surrounding her. This was the topmost floor where all dangerous ability students were placed. She wasn't scared of the students but come to think of it, she ran believing that a ghost was actually just behind her.

It was still vague on her mind why in the name of 'fluff puffs' was she awake right now. It's as if someone had awakened her.

Well, _she thinks that something or someone awakened her_.

It was a sound she'd never heard before but it felt like it was something that already became part of her.

It felt like someone needed her.

Someone really important.

She doesn't know why she ever bothered doing this… it's as if the guy was appreciating her efforts! He would just make her leave him; he would always ignore her and do unordinary things to her…

But here she was.

In front of Natsume Hyuuga's room.

She was definitely not on her right mind.

She knocked.

"Natsume?"

No answer.

She knocked again.

"Natsume? Are you there?"

But still, no answer.

"If you won't answer me, I'll open this door right now! I am going to! In 3 seconds!"

Still, no answer.

Mikan grunted. "Fine! If you want it that way!"

She burst open the door and the next thing she found were the blood trails coming from the open window on her right to the bed on the edge of the big dark room.

"Natsume?" Mikan ran as fast as she can to the boy on the bed whose face looked like he had just gone through hell.

Mikan looked at Natsume's right arm that lay lifelessly on his side.

It was covered with blood.

"What have they done to you now?" Mikan worriedly asked more like to herself and kneeled in front of Natsume's body which was lying on the bed.

Natsume opened his eye. It felt like someone was hovering over him. He didn't need one but as he became aware of the place and the person, he was stunned.

How did she…?

"Polka…"

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume utter 'what he calls her' deliberately in a very sluggish tone. "What happened to you?"

Natsume was about to talk when Mikan cut him out. "Okay, just shut up. You shall not answer. You've wasted enough blood and I need to clean that already."

She pulled him with his uninjured arm, up from the bed but with all the energy he could muster, he pulled away.

"It's just a small cut, little girl. Just need sleep…" Natsume muttered; he just wants to rest his head on the soft pillow.

Mikan pulled him up again, "I'm not letting you sleep until you let me clean that! You think that's small?" She quirked pointing at Natsume's arms.

"Quit fighting me, Polka-dots…" Natsume groaned.

"I won't until you listen to me."

Natsume looked at Mikan's glaring but focused orbs.

Why wouldn't she leave him?

He sighed. He knew he was not going to win this fight and he finally gave up and let himself be supported by Mikan's small body.

"Why?"

Mikan looked up at Natsume who looked a little in between annoyed, confused, and empty. (as usual :D)

"What do you mean why?" Mikan asked as she started wrapping Natsume's arms with a cloth.

"How come you're here, little girl?"

"I'm not that little anymore and I also have a name!"

Natsume ignored her remark. He likes what he calls her. It already became part of his life.

"Answer the question."

To be honest, Natsume was actually glad that the stupid little girl was here with him. He would never tell anyone why he felt that but just so you know…

Mikan sighed. "If I knew… I would've told you from the very start…"

Natsume stared blankly at her.

Mikan looked up and smiled at him. "I am still your partner, Natsume, if that mission of yours erased it from your mind."

Natsume just continued to look at his 'partner' while the girl's voice echoed through his mind.

"_I am never going to leave you even if you think I would…" A ten-year old girl shouted, to the boy leaning at the Sakura tree on that cool autumn afternoon. She wiped her watery eyes with the back of her hand as the boy leaning on the tree, stood up. _

_The ten-year old boy wanted to hug the girl in front of him. He wanted to show that everything the girl had done for him will always be part of his memory and life but a lot was pulling him down back to the darkness he'd never let anyone see. He wanted to hug and comfort the girl and tell her sweet things that would make her smile and make everything alright. He wanted to see that smile that always makes him believe that there was still a tiny spec of hope for him. _

_He needed her comfort. _

_He needed her laughter. _

_He needed her smile. _

_He needed her._

_The boy stood up and faced the girl who was a little bit shorter than he was and pulled the girl's head down onto his chest where the beat of his heart was pulsing._

_The girl was surprised. It wasn't everyday that the cold-blooded partner she had would give at least an acknowledgement that she was there and he knows it._

"_You look ugly, little girl… so stop crying."_

_The girl whimpered and sniffed. "I was not crying. I only had something on my eye and I'm definitely not ugly!"_

_The boy had a small smile on his face. It's true that the girl he was holding in arms wasn't at all ugly, she had never been ugly at all, but he can't find the words to express how beautiful she was to him. _

"_Mikan…could you smile for me?"_

He'd always remember that day when Mikan got the courage and told him everything she wants to let him know.

He never felt that kind of feeling except for that autumn day five years ago.

He'd never felt anything like that of what he felt for the girl who was always on his mind and heart. It's as if all the walls he had managed to build for the past ten to fifteen years came crumbling down on his feet.

All because of Mikan Sakura.

Natsume continued to stare down at Mikan.

_How long will you be here?_

He badly wanted to hear the answer from Mikan.

_How long will you stay?_

He wanted to hear her voice saying she'll stay forever.

_How long…

* * *

_**A/N:**

So did you like it? Comments, suggestion, anything would be great. Thanks for reading!


	3. Vulnerable

**A/N: **I'm back! Did I just miss something? haha! Anyway, thank you very much for all the support (reviews) you all had given to me :D I am very, very thankful! I am so sorry if I haven't been updating for quite awhile… just graduated from high school! woohoo! (I just want to butt that in haha!)

But I'll really try to update as much as my fingers could type faster! Promise!

If anyone would be asking about the first summary… the dialogue will be coming up as soon as my imagination will begin to process it but I'll surely put it in the later chapters. Okay? Well then, I guess that's it. haha! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own GA!

**SUMMARY:  
**_"When tomorrow comes, I'm giving you back... but right now... please... stay."_

_Natsume knew he changed. Everything he thought himself to be, the cold-blooded ignorant boy who didn't care for anyone in his life all came shattering in front of him. All because of a certain girl who managed to make her way inside his lost heart... Mikan._

P.S. Uhmm... so you might have been wondering why there are actually two summaries here... I have actually made another summary which would be the latter one above. The second summary will be the one that's going to be used haha! Thanks for reading this note (if anyone had read it O.O)

* * *

**Naked  
**Chapter 3

_Vulnerable…_

"_Do you love her? Answer me Hyuuga!"_

_Silence filled with deep and dark emotions that had once been empty enveloped both the dark mysterious man with a mask and the fifteen year old boy with jet black hair and piercing ruby eyes._

_The boy who was trying his best to not let any kind of stupid, obtuse feelings show on his face knew in the depths of his intelligent thoughts the answer to what was being asked of him._

_He knew everything from the very start but he continued to reject the unknown yet comforting feeling that was trying to let itself come to the very core of his cold-blooded heart. He tried everything to stop it. It was not easy to be enclosed on a small secluded part somewhere on his useless, vicious and cruel heart._

_He thought he had managed to stop it. To stop it like wildfire spreading like virus in a man who was destined to get sick and die._

_But, right now, it was too late. Too late to change anything. _

_It was damn too late. _

_For he knew she was already his everything. The one thing he had always hoped for in his dreams, of his long forgotten childhood dreams. The one who he had prayed for, for so many hours of every night. The one who would save him whenever he felt like the world's crumbling down on him._

_He needed her. _

_He wanted her._

_He loved her._

"_I do. And no one could ever take her away from me. I won't let you take her away from me." Natsume said furiously to the person in front of him._

_The masked man laughed disgustingly as if what he was going to say something that was going to be really funny. "But… I can take her away from you, my little Neko… I can take any possessions from you that you might have gotten a little too attached to."_

_Natsume was perplexed. He stared at the man who was holding the unconscious body of the only precious person he had cared for in his whole damn life._

"_No… you can't…" Natsume whispered to himself, stricken._

_The man smirked and laughed a little. "Well, I can Natsume. So shut that fucking feelings and be a good boy. I won't hurt her if you give that useless emotion up."_

_Natsume longingly stared at the lifeless body that was carried uncaringly by the man in the mask._

_Natsume knew he was a very intelligent boy and he knew from his childhood that he could manipulate people and make them do anything he wanted. _

_He knew he had the power._

_He knew that he was everything. He had a special ability of casting flames whenever he wanted to but right now he found himself to be nothing of that sort. _

_He didn't know what to do. _

_He was simply useless._

"_Just one movement of this dagger, my Neko, and she would be poisoned." The masked man stated as a dagger appeared on his left hand. "The poison would spread faster than the flames you cast on people and it would kill this girl instantly."_

_Natsume's eyes widen as he followed the dagger inching up on the girl's neck._

"_Persona… please…"_

"_Well, I've never seen that coming." Persona's lips curled into a smirk. "Who would have thought that a Natsume Hyuuga could actually say please to a person who he thinks is lower than him… Funny…"_

_Natsume ignored his sarcastic voice and looked back on the girl's pale face._

"_I've never been that bad you know… At least you can save her and me when you answer this properly. I won't have to kill her and she could live a better life."_

_A better life…_

_Was this the right thing to do?_

"_Now, Natsume Hyuuga, do you still love this girl?"_

_Natsume's eyes filled with misery. Natsume swallowed, a lump stuck on his throat._

_He couldn't find the words to say at all._

"_Natsume, the clock is ticking. I don't have all day... She doesn't have all day."_

"_I…I…"_

"_Five…"_

_Persona counted slowly._

"_Four…"_

"_I…"_

"_Three…"_

_No words were coming out of his mouth._

"_Two…"_

"_I don't..."_

"_One…"_

_"DON'T!"_

_Natsume's eyes followed the body of the girl that soon fell hard on the cold floor. The body soon covered by its own blood._

"_Too late." Persona said as he vanished whilst his laugh fading away with him._

"Mikan...? _NOOOOOOOO!!"_

* * *

"Natsume! Natsume! Wake up!"

Natsume snapped open his eyes as he felt a person shaking him to return to the world he was living in.

Sweat was trickling down his face on that cold Sunday morning.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked as she saw the troubled look on his pale face.

"You're alive…"

Mikan laughed but was clearly surprised at what Natsume said.

Had he dreamt of her?

"Of course, Natsume! I'm strong, aren't I—?"

Just then Natsume pulled her down on his chest and hugged her tightly. Mikan was taken aback.

"Natsume…?"

Natsume didn't answer as he tried to bring back the calm self he had always tried to put on everyday of his whole life.

Mikan relaxed within Natsume's comfortable warmth.

It's not everyday that a guy like Natsume would actually hug her.

Mikan smiled.

They stayed there for a minute or two then Natsume, without any say, pushed her backwards which made her fell onto the floor.

"Ouch… Natsume! You could have at least…" Mikan didn't finish her sentence and just ignored what had happened.

She went straight back to inspecting Natsume. He had lost quite a lot of blood but at least she had managed. Natsume didn't want to be taken to the clinic and so she tried her best to do everything she could while Natsume was asleep.

Now, she felt proud of herself and kept the smile plastered on her face.

"Are you alright now?" She asked trying to look for any changes that may have occured.

Natsume went back o his own self, "Stop hovering at me like that, Polka. I am alright, until you came along and ruined it all."

Mikan stared at Natsume. "If you weren't on that state right now... I would have killed you with a poisonous dagger."

Natsume's eyes widen but Mikan haven't noticed it.

"So much for being good, Natsume. You're really such a meany!"

'I g_uess he clearly had gotten over his worries' _Mikan thought.

Natsume knew better.

* * *

**A/N:** Yehey! I have finished a chapter! I'm already very, very sleepy and it's 1:36 AM on my bedroom clock.

Hope to get reviews from you soon! Thanks! Nyt! :D


	4. Need

**A/N: **Hey… I'm back with this story! Sorry, if it took me awhile to update! I guess, I don't have anything to say at all so I won't bother you anymore… Happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own GA.

* * *

**Naked**  
Chapter 4

_You're all that I need…_

Natsume bolted upright on his bed strangled from the nightmare that kept haunting him again.

He breathe heavily, again and again, as he soon became cold even though his sweat was trickling down his face and into his freezing body.

"Mikan…" He whispered as he searched frantically in his dark room, looking for a figure that was wedged deep into his mind even when unconscious. He looked and found the sleeping body of a fifteen year old, her head leaning on his bed, just beside Natsume's hands, while her body was sitting on a chair she must've have dragged towards Natsume's bed.

He wanted to touch her hair, to see how soft it was under his touch, but he didn't want her to wake up. He wanted to hug and tell her how much he needed her but he couldn't because he knew if he would admit those feelings, she would soon be gone.

Just like the others.

Just like his father, his mother, and little sister.

Just like all of them….

"_I won't hurt her if you give that useless emotion up..."_

Natsume's insides churned. Suddenly his mind whirled around him and his brained pulsed as hard as his whole body ached. He looked at Mikan again. He didn't want her to wake up. He didn't want her to know how much it hurts inside him. He didn't want to…

Mikan stirred as she felt the sudden movements from the bed she was sleeping on. She opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her tensed body. She opened her eyes and there she found Natsume, clearly in pain.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried out as she went off towards Natsume.

Natsume looked at her, as he fought the pain of his stomach and head.

"Polka… I'm fine." Natsume managed to say as his face twitched with ache. "You should go back to…"

Then he blacked out.

--

"Is he going to be okay?" Mikan asked; her face sketched with pain, as she went straight up to Narumi-sensei.

Narumi looked seriously at Mikan's troubled face and smiled at her. "The doctor said he lost a lot of blood and clearly needed to replenish his red blood cells. He just needs a lot of rest and a company from his friends."

Mikan eyes jerked up to her teacher's face. A relieved face washed her worried one. "Can I visit him already?"

"Of course, you may. But don't call the others anymore. The class will soon start. I'll just tell them all about what happened and let Jinno-sensei excuse you from class."

Mikan smiled again and thanked her teacher before going inside Natsume's room.

The room was dark as Mikan entered Natsume's room. The edge of the curtains hanging on the east side of the wall of the room was rimmed with the streaks of light from the outside, signaling the start of that Monday.

Mikan looked at Natsume again.

Mikan frowned. Natsume looked nothing but peaceful. His face, Mikan observed, was etched with pain.

Mikan never saw that pain in his face while he was awake. He would never let anyone see how much he was aching with pain.

Suddenly, as if Natsume felt that he was being looked at, his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the room.

Natsume looked up and saw Mikan looking down on him with every concern she has on her. He looked around and found the room, definitely not his, and observed the stream of light on the edge of the curtains in front of his bed.

Mikan sighed with relief. "Thank God, you're awake."

Natsume pushed himself upward but Mikan pushed him back down.

"The doctor said you must rest."

"Polka, I'm fine. I'm awake. I don't need any rest."

"You're very stubborn, Natsume! And don't call me Polka! You're staying here and that's final!"

Instead of arguing like Mikan knew he would, he settled himself on the hospital bed and closed his eyes.

Mikan was caught off guard as she watched Natsume close his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

Mikan just stared down at him like a confused little child. She was about to turn and leave when suddenly she felt Natsume's hands pull her to him, sending her crashing to him. She went warm all over when she felt Natsume's free hand touch her hair, bringing her closer to him. His other hand, gently laced its fingers on hers and tightened more. She was on top of him and she soon felt herself turn red as tomato.

"Na-Natsume—"

"Shh…"

"But—"

"When tomorrow comes, I'm giving you back... but right now..."

Mikan's eyes widen.

"Mikan, please..."

Mikan nodded her head as she closed her eyes and felt Natsume's heart beating. "Yes."

"…stay."

Natsume hugged her as close as he could get to.

"I understand, Natsume." Mikan said snuggling all the more.

_Cause I never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you, does it show?_

_You see right through me and I can't hide_

_I'm naked around you_

_And it feels so right_

"I need you, Mikan."

Mikan's eyes welled up with tears as she lay on top of Natsume. She sniffed and giggled a little.

"I love you, Natsume…" She whispered.

Yes. She believes that someday, somehow… she could get inside that hard cold shell of his. He would soon allow her into his life. He would soon love her back like she always been in love with him. He would someday say the words she had wanted him to say.

Someday…

During those moments, Mikan suddenly felt herself being lulled into sleep as she lay comfortably on top of Natsume.

And during those moments, Natsume said what she had wanted him to tell her for such a long time.

"Mikan, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it for this story! Nah… just joking! Haha! So hope you all like it and please review!

Love lots,

khostar


	5. To Be With You

**With a sudden jolt of true inspiration, I finally succeeded in making this chapter finished! Cheers for me! I do hope you all like to read this as much as I have liked writing this chapter! Love lots!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own GA!

**SUMMARY:  
**_Natsume knew he changed. Everything he thought himself to be, the cold-blooded ignorant boy who didn't care for anyone in his life all came shattering in front of him. All because of a certain girl who managed to make her way inside his lost heart... Mikan._

* * *

**Naked**  
Chapter 5

_Please stay..._

Mikan slightly cuddled herself towards the soft cushion of the hospital bed as she tried to feel the warm body that once held her so close.

She stretched out her hand to the soft fabric of the blanket, reaching out for something that had been there, only to find that it was gone.

Mikan raised her head slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked once or twice as she looked around the empty hospital room.

Natsume was gone.

She slightly shivered as she felt the soft wind rushing over her due to the opened window.

_That wasn't open before..._

Mikan thought as she suddenly knew that Natsume escaped using the windowpane.

Mikan sighed as she glanced towards the clock ticking silently just above her head.

12:31 am...

_"When tomorrow comes, I'm giving you back... but right now..."_

Mikan's eyes widen as she remembered Natsume's remark as he held her close the day before.

_He totally meant it..._

Tears suddenly stung Mikan's eyes as she sobbed.

"Natsume why do you always have to push me farther away from you?"

---

Natsume stopped at his tracks when suddenly he felt a shock within him.

"Mikan..."

He murmured through the air as he looked up one last time to the opened window of the Academy's Hospital.

He didn't want to leave her.

Damn.

He never wanted to leave her side ever again.

But he had to.

Persona would just let her come into the danger that he doesn't want Mikan to ever endure.

He had to protect her.

Whether it means having to push himself away from her over and over again...

Natsume started walking limply again towards the shadows of the trees.

---

Natsume woken up with a sudden jerk as he tried to get out from the nightmare that still continued to occupy his mind whenever he was trying to get some deep sleep.

With cold perspiration trickling down his forehead, he managed to get out of bed staggering while breathing harder than ever.

Truth was his body still ached from the cuts and bruises he had received from his mission but he wanted to go to class.

To see every smiling face of each one of his classmates.

To see his friends all safe and sound from harm.

To see Mikan...

Mikan...

He suddenly remembered the ludicrous thing he had done that past midnight.

He wanted to hold her so badly because that's where he felt and knew that he was finally home.

Because he knew that he could sleep tight knowing that he had the most important thing in his arms.

But then he heard the clock tick, signaling for the start of the new day.

That's when he knew it was time to end his silly notions and let go.

Truth be told, he wanted to keep her so locked up to his arms, to himself.

Yet he couldn't do so.

_She's much better off without me._

Natsume chanted over and over again at his head as he made himself believe that this is the right thing to do for both their sake.

---

Natsume was the first one to come to class.

He sat waiting for everybody else to come around and gladly, each started to enter the room slowly and the once cold, silent room was replaced into laughter and shattering noise.

As Natsume looked around the classroom, he couldn't find exactly the person he was looking for.

"Where is she?" Natsume muttered silently but his friends knew him better.

They knew that he was already thinking of Mikan.

"Natsume, don't think too much. Mikan will be here in just a few moments. You know how she is always late." Ruka smiled.

Natsume didn't need to talk as the door suddenly opened and in came Mikan.

In a split second, their eyes met but Mikan broke it the instance her eyes laid focus on Natsume.

Because it has become a morning ritual for her, she greeted everybody with her loud and cheerful voice but Natsume knew that it was just all a show.

He knew how much hurt and suffering Mikan had gone through so that she will have the courage to show the façade she was trying wear.

God, he already misses her so much.

So much that all he could think of, was her.

Her smile...

Her musical laugh...

How he misses her warmth and her tangerine smell.

The way she was so close to him last night, so close...

...yet so damn far away.

After making her morning ritual, instead of going straight to Natsume to greet her with one of her huge smiles, she went straight to Hotaru and started babbling makeshift stories that seemingly wasn't that interesting at that time.

Everyone, seeing the sudden change with Mikan's behavior, abruptly stopped all of their conversations, looked at Mikan then shifted towards Natsume who had his solemn ruby eyes only focused at the auburn haired girl who had her back turned against him.

Natsume, with his fast reflexes, unexpectedly stood up, walked, pulled Mikan on her right arm, and both swiftly left the classroom.

All of their classmates could just stare at door that slammed loudly due to the force it had just received.

---

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

Mikan screamed as she tried to get away from the killer grip Natsume had on her.

"Hey! It's already class time! We need to get to class!" Mikan continued on though Natsume just walked faster, leaving her gasping and trying to make her steps swift as possible.

"Let me go, Natsume! I don't even know where you are taking me!"

But still, Natsume kept silent and headed out to a secluded place away from the school buildings.

"Didn't you hear anything?! Let me go—"

All of a sudden, Natsume stopped, pushed Mikan hard against the cold wall of the dangerous ability's shack, and kissed her.

Mikan's eyes widen as she felt Natsume's mouth crashing into hers.

_What was he doing? _

Mikan mentally asked herself as she physically fought Natsume.

Mikan, due to her hands being held locked in Natsume's fingers, thrashed around using her legs.

Natsume groaned as he felt Mikan jab her knee in his right abdomen.

Natsume stopped his assault and looked at Mikan straight into the eye. This caused Mikan to stop thrashing because he knew that she had hurt him physically.

"Natsume are you—"

"Please don't fight me anymore." Natsume breathe out.

Mikan all could do was stare at Natsume's hypnotizing ruby eyes and before Natsume's mouth crashed into hers once again, she whispered,

"I love you..."

Natsume's heart swelled as he heard her declaration once again.

He didn't want her to get hurt by him anymore but the more he tried to stop what he's feeling; the more his mind gets out of control and the more he wants to be with her.

Yet, he couldn't tell it all out to her.

He always manages to back out as soon as he sees her.

Natsume kissed Mikan one last time and pulled out.

Mikan gasped for air as Natsume released her mouth. She sagged against Natsume's chest and laid her head still, contented with their position.

Natsume also gasped for air as his mind reeled with so many emotions and words.

"Mikan—"

Mikan shivered as she heard her name being called out.

It was one of those rare moments when she was actually called by Natsume with her first name rather than he's so-called nicknames for her.

And, somehow, the tone of his voice was also giving her a scare.

"Yes?" Mikan murmured against the collar of Natsume's uniform.

If it was Natsume's statement of 'get out of my sight' or 'I don't need you', she won't allow herself to hear anything.

"Natsume if you think that you could just push me away after this, I'm going to—"

Natsume tipped her head with the use of his thumb under her chin.

Mikan stared straight at Natsume's focused orbs.

Natsume smirked. "Do you think, I could ever say that to you after I had kissed you?"

Mikan blushed, "Then—"

Natsume put his index finger across Mikan's mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Shhh..."

Mikan looked at Natsume questioningly, suddenly her heart pounding wildly.

"I..."

"I want to be with you."

* * *

**That's it for the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Please read and review! :D**

**P.S. I'll be trying to update **_**Red Lining**_** as soon as possible! Bye! :)**


	6. Promise

**Naked**  
Chapter 6

_You know that we belong_

"I want to be with you."

Tears started to well out of her eyes as she heard Natsume's declaration.

"Natsume..."

Natsume looked straight at Mikan's shimmering eyes.

"I know this sounds strange coming from me but..."

Mikan put a finger down on Natsume's mouth, smiled, a teary smile, and rested her head in Natsume's chest.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to hear that... that you want me to be with you."

Natsume just stared at the dusty wall of the shed.

"That even though you haven't said that to me now, you know I'll always be with you..."

Natsume hugged Mikan as tightly as he could as buried his head in the depths of her hair. How would he ever forget that memory they had shared five years ago.

"_I am never going to leave you even if you think I would…" A ten-year old girl shouted, to the boy leaning at the Sakura tree on that cool autumn afternoon. She wiped her watery eyes with the back of her hand as the boy leaning on the tree, stood up. _

_The ten-year old boy wanted to hug the girl in front of him. He wanted to show that everything the girl had done for him will always be part of his memory and life but a lot was pulling him down back to the darkness he'd never let anyone see. He wanted to hug and comfort the girl and tell her sweet things that would make her smile and make everything alright. He wanted to see that smile that always makes him believe that there was still a tiny spec of hope for him. _

_He needed her comfort. _

_He needed her laughter. _

_He needed her smile. _

_He needed her._

_The boy stood up and faced the girl who was a little bit shorter than he was and pulled the girl's head down onto his chest where the beat of his heart was pulsing._

_The girl was surprised. It wasn't everyday that the cold-blooded partner she had would give at least an acknowledgement that she was there and he knows it._

"_You look ugly little girl… so stop crying."_

_The girl whimpered and sniffed. "I was not crying. I only had something on my eye and I'm definitely not ugly!"_

_The boy had a small smile on his face. It's true that the girl he was holding in arms wasn't at all ugly, she had never been ugly at all, but he can't find the words to express how beautiful she was to him. _

"_Mikan…could you smile for me?"_

"Yes, yes. I remember. All of it."

Mikan shivered as she pressed herself at Natsume's warm heat.

"I didn't think that you would feel the same way for me. You... you always tease me to the point that I want to hate you so badly but I couldn't. Then... you sometimes become so mysterious and you... push me away... and then when... you need something..."

"I was a fool."

"Oh, Natsume."

"Mikan, I'm sorry for everything. I know that I don't have the right to love you and I know that I don't deserve to be loved by you and I know that when the time comes when Persona knows about _us_, there will be danger but I don't care anymore, I'll protect you no matter what."

Mikan smiled. "I, too, don't care at all."

It kills him knowing that he's always capable of hurting and making Mikan cry.

And it kills him so much that he couldn't protect her the way he wanted to...

To make her sit at his side all time, to chain her to him so that she wouldn't be able to get out of his sight.

To just make her mine...

Natsume bowed his head in despair.

How he longed to feel the love that he has been wishing ever since he was a child.

And now, as he slowly build up and believed that all his childish dreams were foolish, he managed to lock his heart and held shut from everyone trying to get in.

All except for Mikan.

Suddenly, everything he had hoped for and wished for, were becoming his dreams again.

---

Natsume and Mikan slowly made their way towards Natsume's room. Once they were in front, Natsume quickly squeezed Mikan's hands and pulled her away from it.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked as she turned around and looked at him.

Natsume's eyes quickly bore into hers.

Mikan quickly blushed.

"I don't want to stay here." Natsume said as he pulled Mikan into a fierce hug. "Though you have nullification as your Alice, I don't want you to get caught in my problem."

"Natsume, what are you trying to say?"

"I have to finish everything with Persona."

"I'll come with you."

"No. He'll kill you."

Mikan smiled. "Of course, he couldn't do that to me!"

Natsume sighed.

"I won't let him do anything to me, okay? I just need to be with you."

Natsume quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want to lose you, Mikan."

"You won't lose me, Natsume. I promise you." Mikan comforted. "You will never ever lose me."

* * *

**Wow. It took a lot of time to update this short chapter. I'm really sorry if it's short. I can't continue because the continuation should be on the next chapter. If you get what I mean. :(**

**This is long overdue and though I'm still sick (but getting better already), here's the update. :) peace. I'll be updating **_**You Can**_** in a couple of days, I guess. So please watch out. :D**

**Lots of love,**

**khostar**


End file.
